Mad romance
by Lightvanille
Summary: What would happen If Alucard lose for Richter?  warning:M/M relations,oneshot


**Mad romance**

**WARNING:** This fan fiction has got strong M/M yaoi relations, violence and nudism.** Children and yaoi haters should leave now**.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters © Konami castlevania

**Well I warned you**

After a terrible battle between Alucard and Richter, Richter was the winner with his red eyes staring at Alucard standing on his knees "I'm sorry Maria…I have failed…" he murmured, he knew even If he wanted he couldn't win in anyway…So Richter got close to the fallen Alucard and stared at him for sometime and finally said" Pathetic, Did you really think that **you** could defeat me? The lord of this castle?" completely controlled, Alucard tried to stand up but he couldn't find energy for it so Richter kicked his body making him lay on the ground powerless, of course that he fainted…

When he woke up he noticed that He wasn't anymore in the throne room…Nor Richter was there…He tried to move but noticed that he was chained up "what?" and his clothes were take off him…"humm naked and what now?" He heard someone coming into the cell he was. It was Richter…But he was with a completely different look…A look with bad intentions for Alucard "Now I can see your body…Your scars…You are handsome you know?" Alucard blushed at that and looked down with a look of shame, he couldn't make his promise to his mother…not even for Maria…

So Richter started to take his clothes off, Alucard just noticed that he was naked when he saw Richter's feet on the floor…What was he doing? Alucard thought…But then he was getting close to him Alucard tried to move but…He couldn't make a move…He noticed that he was with a collar too…don't letting him move his head…"It's time for you pay Alucard…" He whispered to his ear, he embraced his back with one arm and the other he placed on his soft hair…Alucard blushed madly at that…He remembered from his father…On how he treated him after Lisa's death…"Why…?" he thought…But he stopped to think when he felt something piercing his body…He moaned a lot…He wasn't ready for that…No…Not that again…Richter's prostate was getting deeper and deeper into him, he also feel that he was bleeding when felt something liquid was running through his skin…"aaaahhhh…stop! Please" He knew that he wasn't going to escape from him…He could feel him…and the pain, It was so big…He couldn't do anything against It…That was hurting him a lot…He was hating that but then…why was he acting like he wanted more?...Richter removed his member from Alucard and passed his hand through his hair…

"Too bad you were cute" and then he went there down and picked Alucard's hard member and he started to suck it, Alucard gasped at that and moaned…He was like Richter's little dirty toy, Richter managed on making some friction, just making Alucard blushing even more and more…He wished that had an end…But It hadn't…"Why Belmont…?" He asked gasping, Richter stopped for a moment, took Alucard wet member out of his mouth, got up his head got close to Alucard's.

Alucard could see those red eyes, Red as blood, red as rubies, that sarcasm on his air, he approached to him with his lips, and kissed him, they were kissing each other, exchanging saliva, they were doing the tongue, It was disgusting, Alucard was tasting his own semen after all, some saliva was dripping out of their mouths. But something happened…Something hit him on his back and he went black…Richter smirked, he got far from Alucard and got dressed, he left the Dhampir bleeding there.

Alucard woke up this time he was yet in his cell, a little after he woke up guards took him to a new place…It was a torture room…they chained him in the wall and turned in the way that It was for him look to the wall…Richter Finally came…He was with only on his pants no shirt or Jacket only the pants and the boots "Finally you'll learn something…" He was holding the Vampire Killer, whips weren't weapons for kill someone only for humiliate and torture, he whipped his backs leaving marks…The vampire killer was pretty effective on him…and then he continued torturing him…It was so funny for Richter…Alucard fell on his knees, and Richter walked to him and pulled his collar making him turn to him "What are you thinking you are doing huh?" and then he threw his body against the floor "Take he from here"

The Guards picked him up and started to take him…They were passing through a ballroom; this was his perfect chance for escape from them…He attacked one of the guards and then attacked the others with the chains, "Ha take that!" All the guards were knocked. He has even laughed from himself (rare thing that could happen with him) for the fact that he didn't need weapons for defeat your enemies…He even hadn't to use his clothes for it too. He transformed into a bat and flew away from that place leaving that place.

"Now try to find a place to where I can get some new clothes" he said, He kept that as a secret, good thing when Richter came back to the normal he didn't know anything of what happened that night.

**Artist's comment:** Wow this one was one of my best yaoi stories ever =_= hope you guys like It.


End file.
